1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise management function providing system and method for managing a user's exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society's interest in health increases, much importance has been recently attached to exercise for health care. Accordingly, the number of people intending to exercise has increased, and the people who intend to exercise desire to have the amount and state of their exercise managed so as to obtain exercise that is suitable for their own health states and body condition.
As a technique for measuring a conventional quantity of motion, there is a technique in which a device such as a step counter is built into a mobile terminal, and the number of the mobile terminal user's steps is counted so as to display the quantity of motion. According to such a technique of measuring the conventional quantity of motion, the mobile terminal has a built-in vibration sensor, senses the number of vibrations so as to measure the user's number of steps, and calculates the user's quantity of motion with respect thereto so as to display it.
However, where the number of steps is measured in such a manner using the vibration sensor built into the mobile terminal, there is a problem in that the measured number of steps will differ in accordance with what state a user keeps the mobile terminal, i.e. horizontal or vertical, making it difficult to measure an exact quantity of motion.
Further, conventional systems simply provide information only on the quantity of motion in accordance with the number of steps, and cannot ascertain the exercise state that the user exercises in. Furthermore, conventional systems do not provide an exercise program suitable for a user's quantity of motion, making it difficult to meet the user's needs and for the user to manage their own exercise state or quantity of motion.